merebut kembali dunia sinobi
by dhimaz.oktavian
Summary: naruto gagal melindungi dunia dari Madara , apakah dia bisa merebutnya kembali


_**Oneshot**_

* * *

Dalam hati = "…."

Bicara langsung = '….'

Naruto telah gagal mengalahkan uchiha madara dan bijuu ekor sepuluh , kurama juga telah didapatkan madara

Naruto tampaknya telah gagal melindungi dunia sinobi dari uchiha madara yang ingin menguasainya. Dan sekarang bahkan madara telah berhasil dengan cara membunuh naruto

" dimana ini kenapa gelap sekali di sini , apakah aku telah mati " kata naruto dalah hati . mendadak tempat yang tadinya gelap mendadak terang dan tampaklah desa yang seperti konoha ' apakah aliansi ninja telah menang dalam perang dunia ninja ke 4 ? ' dan terdengar suara langkah kaki ' tidak naruto , aliansi ninja tidak menang dan karena itu aku disini naruto ' jawab laki – laki itu ' memang kau siapa ' jawab naruto ' aku adalah rikudou sennin ' jawab laki – laki yang diketahui namanya rikudou sennin 'jadi legenda itu benar ? dan untuk apa kau disini ? ' kata naruto ' ya dan aku disini untuk melatih mu agar bisa mengalahkan madara .' jawab rikudou sennin ' bolehkah aku memanggilmu guru ? ' pinta naruto ' boleh , apa kau ingin bertemu jiraya ? ' tawar nya (rikudou sennin) ' memangnya dia masih hidup ? ' tanya naruto bingung ' jika di dunia memang sudah mati tapi disini tidak ' jawab rikudou sennin ' jadi ini tempat orang setelah mati , berarti aku sudah mati ' kata naruto kaget ' ya , tapi kau belum naruto karena kau belum menjalankan takdirmu untuk membunuh madara jadi aku akan melatihmu agar dapat membunuhnya ' katanya kepada naruto

Akhirnya naruto bertemu dengan jiraya dan berbincang bincang lalu naruto berlatih bersama rikudou sennin

Sementara itu di dunia tampak orang2 yang sengsara karena telah kalah dari uchiha madara yang sudah membunuh naruto , sebagian yang masih hidup bersembunyi seperti sasuke,sakura,bee,kakashi,dll. Mereka juga membawa mayat naruto

Naruto dan rikudou sennin

Naruto berkembang pesat dalam latihanya sampai hampir menyamai rikudou sennin

Sampai akhirnya kini rikudou sennin akan memberikan gabungan dari mata sharingan , ( itachi , sasuke , madara , shisui ) rinenggan . dan akan menghidupkan kembali naruto kemudian dia mendatangi mayat naruto lalu menghidupkannya . semua yang berada di tempat persembunyian itu kaget setengah mati/setengah hidup saat melihat naruto hidup kembali tapi mereka juga senang melihat naruto hidup kembali mereka langsung mendekati dan memeluknya rikudou sennin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum naruto melepas kan pelukanya dan berkata ' saatnya aku harus melawan madara , kakashi, bee, sasuke, guru kau juga melihat ya , ayo ikut bersama ku. '

'apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkanya ? ' tanya sasuke dengan suara dinginnya

'aku yakin' balas naruto sambil memperlihatkan matanya yang kini telah berubah

Mereka akhirnya berangkat menemui madara

'Sasuke dan kakashi kalian bunuh kabuto dan kau bee bantu aku' perintah naruto kepada mereka

'Hai' jawab mereka bersamaan

**NARUTO , BEE VS MADARA**

Naruto kali ini menggunakan mode kyuubi dengan mata yang sudah diberikan rikudou sennin sedangkan bee menggunakan mode hachibi . meraka saling menyerang dengan sengit sedangkan madara tampak kelhelahan naruto menggunakan matanya untuk memperangkap madara di dunia genjutsu nya yang hampir sama seperti tsukoyami itachi hanya saja tidak menggunakan pedang melainkan dua rasen shuriken dan dilemparkan menggunakan shiran tensei . sementara madara terduduk lemah hasil terkena genjutsu naruto rikudou sennin menggunakan kekuatanya untuk menyegel sisi jahat dari madara .

Akhirnya madara mengerti dan dendamnya sudah hilang . untuk menembus kesalahannya madara menghidupkan kembali yang sudah ter bunuh pada perang dunia sinobi ke 4 .

**NARUTO , BEE VS MADARA THE END**

Sementara itu kabuto telah mati ditelan api ametaruse milik sasuke

**BEBERAPA BULAN KEMUDIAN**

Desa desa sinobi telah stabil seprti semula , tsunade juga memutuskan untuk mundur menjadi hokage dan digantikan uzumaki naruto sebagai hokage ke 6 yang juga disebut sinobi terkuat , pahlawan dalam perang dunia sinobi ke 4 , hokage terhebat yang pernah ada

**Maaf kan author baru cerita pertama **

**Jadi mohon maklum**

**Dan masukan**


End file.
